


The death eater and the savior

by Vikingbeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Grief, Happy Ending, M/M, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikingbeauty/pseuds/Vikingbeauty
Summary: As the boy struggles through the nightWaiting for someone, anyone, to shine the lightThat guides him through the darknessAnd gives him a home and happiness





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem,that was born in the middle of the night due to the deadly relationship between coffee and deliriousness.  
> I hope you all enjoy !!!  
> (The title is still a work in progress)

On that fatal night, after that fateful fight  
Cries of victory crowded the midnight light  
But for some the gong had sounded  
For their sins, they would be hounded

For, that night lost Draco everything  
Lost him his will and left him staggering  
Lost him what he had lost for  
Left him with only others' abhor

Three months following that final fall  
The night that had broken it all  
The pale throat still sounded the haunting screams  
The pale body writhing against the painful dreams

The night dripping with screams of pain  
The pleas for mercy all in vain  
Be it in dreams or in waking morn  
His sanity slowly being shorn

The azure blue skies run down with those dark tears  
Sounds of mourning for those pale ears  
The confirmation of all his nightmares, his fears  
Left alone in this lonely world with no parents, no peers

Left alone, left alone awaiting his final breath  
Sinking into the waiting arms of death  
His life slowly seeping out of the cuts that adorned his skin  
The cuts that he deemed punishment for his sin

The blood ran unhindered, spread  
Painting the floors, bright red  
His closed eyes, the last sigh  
His final goodbye

But his path was not to be so grim  
Either death was undeserving of him  
Or he undeserving of death  
But that was not to be his final rest

Olive hands held lightly the pale skin  
Fighting to keep the tears in  
Rushing to get aid in that ghastly hour  
Pleading to save his dying lover

A love hidden in the deep animosity  
A love left unsaid in his life's brevity  
The savior who had saved them all  
come to stop his unconfessed lovers' fall

It took time to build up the compassion and trust  
To confess and to build a kingdom of love out of dust  
But slow and steady, they paved their way  
After all Rome wasn't built in a day

The death eater and the savior, an unlikely pair  
All the world could scorn and stare  
But their love was strong even in stormy nights  
Their love brighter than the most dazzling lights

~ Finite ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> All comments, reviews and kudos are welcomed with open arms.


End file.
